Puppies of the Big Dog
Sibling Bond A purple-haired young woman picked her way through the forest floor, before jumping above to the tree branches. She nimbly made her way across from tree branch to tree branch, her face impassive behind her ANBU mask. Since uncovering the news off a new village and information about it's leader, her mind had becoming a chorus of thoughts blending together in one word; sister. It was hard to think of what it would be like to have one, considering she had spent the majority of her life with her twin brother Jishin. While she would have preferred to bring him along, she opted not to considering he was out on a mission. Plus, she wasn't sure if this claim made by the Inukage was credible, considering their had been other false claims made in the past. Either way, Tengai had a decision to make as she continued on her way to the village of Inu. What awaited Tengai was unknown, but either way, it was something that she had decided to be worth her time. So onwards she wait, continuing to debate internally the merits of keeping her mask on or taking it off, while hoping to reach a decision before she arrived at the village gates. In the office of the Inukage, the First Lady herself sat in her chain behind her desk. Laying on top of her table, was a large blue dog-like creature, which she called Suimaru and in reality was his true name. The dog's face was in the screen on a camera, and in it, was the young purple-haired girl standing at the gates of the village. Shiroyuki petted Suimaru, and ran her hand through his hair. Standing to her feet, her face was blank of expression. In a near instantly appeared at the gates of the village. Again, her expression was blank, yet she was amused on the inside. Looking down on her younger sister, Shiroyuki placed her hand had her stomach, and slightly bowed. "Hello, Tengai. Welcome to Inugakure." Her soft voice played, with Suimaru rubbing up against the leg of Tengai. "And you are Shiroyuki I assume?" Tengai said before reaching down to scratch Suimaru behind his ears, returning his greeting. She was surprised that Shiro knew her name, but she chose to ignore this for the time being. "So this is your village," Tengai pondered aloud, noting that it was rather impressive despite it's young age. Out of politeness, she decided to take her mask off, revealing a face that was strikingly similar to her mother's, minus the golden eyes that she had inherited from her father. "So what made you decide to start a village if you don't mind me asking?" Tengai asked, while internally wondering if Shiroyuki already knew of their relations. From what Tengai saw of her sister, the resemblance to her pops was undeniable, from the eyes to the hair, even possessing the same seal on her forehead. "What's his name?" Tengai asked, motioning to Suimaru in an attempt to start a casual conversation. After all, it isn't everyday you find siblings. It seemed like her family tree just grew larger and larger each week. Tengai sighed internally. It wasn't too long ago that the young Inukage had heard of a pair of twins said to be children of Dan. She would never forget the details that were given to her about the appearance of the two. Even behind her mask, Tengai couldn't hide that purple hair alongside that shrieking smell of Dan. With her eyes squinted due to her large smile, Shiroyuki stated. "That's Suimaru.. He's.. He's my everything." She answered, walking off into the gates of the village as Suimaru's tail wagged from Tengai rubbing behind his ears. "I made this village to unite lands with my father. In all honesty, it'd for respect and his acknowledgement." Suimaru, went behind Tengai putting his head between her legs, placing her on his back, following directly behind Shiroyuki. "This village is more of a vision rather than a thing. Without this as our base we don't know where we'd me." "So you're looking for the old man's acknowledgement?" Tengai said, as she flashed back to how the initial meeting with Dan went down, particularly his surprise at suddenly having two children. "To think I had a big sister," Tengai said aloud while sitting on Suimaru's back. "So besides uniting this village with dad's, do you have any other goals in mind?" Tengai asked while noting how comfortable she had become with calling Dan her dad. She guessed it was a result of all the time they had spent together. Tengai thought of another question while she was riding along, "How com you aren't in Yakigakure with Dan?" Tengai asked while sensing there was a story behind the answer to the question. However she had plenty of time to spare, considering it was one of her days off from the ANBU. Besides, she wanted to explore this village to see if it was worth the impressive reaction she gave it initially. "To be completely honest with you.. It's to unite the people of the Inuzuka tribe. A village focused on making combatants and to harmonize their practices with their ninken comrade." Sighing off into the sky, Shiroyuki thought of the times that she had with Dan. "I was once told, that if you want to be close to someone on a level of prowess, you must distant yourself from that said person. This place is home, but it isn't exactly the largest village. I must thank Ayame of the Uchiha for providing me with the funds to start this establishment. For that, I have one of her biggest stores in the village. And around Suimaru's neck is a diamond necklace made personally by her." Shiroyuki continued to walk through the, village and many of its villagers shouted to her. "Hey, Lady Inuhime!" She then turned to Tengai. "Hey out of curiosity.. Where's your ninken partner?" "Hmm..." Tengai thought as she absorbed all her sister had to say. "So it would be similar to how the Uzumaki founded Uzushiogakure where they fostered and perfected their fūinjutsu, except in this case it would be a place to focus on the Inuzuka hallmarks as well as return to the powerful hiden used by our ancestors," Tengai pondered thoughtfully. She had to admit, the place was rather cozy, and quite discreet, though she could tell Shiro was being modest about the village's size. As far as villages went, it was rather large, though it was still smaller than Great Shinobi Nations and Yakigakure. Despite that, it was well put together, giving Tengai much respect for her older sister who managed to pull it off. All these thoughts were interrupted when her sister asked Tengai a question. "What did you say?" Tengai asked, "My ninken are back at home with their other siblings, though I could summon them if you would like to meet them," she said, noting that Suimaru was rather intriguing as far as ninken go. She could clearly tell that Suimaru cared deeply for Shiro or Lady Inuhime as she was called by the locals. Suimaru shot water from its fur into the air where it dispersed like sand drizzle. By its doing of that, Shiroyuki knew that was an indication of excitement. It didn't matter too much to her, however, as for Suimaru meeting new ninken was the equivalent to a teenage girl meeting a new boy that she liked. With a smile of her own, Shiroyuki knelt to Suimaru. Petting his fur yet again, she felt warmth. The presence of Suimaru was enough to make any of her days brighter. "It appears as if Suimaru wouldn't mind that one bit. Although I will add, if it is out of your way, then please feel free to reject his request." Shiroyuki wanted her younger sister to feel as if she were at home, and didn't want her to feel as if she had to work by any means. "No, its fine," Tengai said, jumping of Suimaru's back before drawing blood from the tip of finger. She then pressed this finger to the ground, releasing the summoning seal. This was followed by a puff of smoke, before two ninken appeared. Both of them were relatively large with fur that were a mix of earthen tones such as gray, white, brown, and black. Their eyes were golden with flecks of gray, resulting in them being very striking to those who gazed upon them. After being summoned they both tackled Tengai before nuzzling her. "Ok ok, I missed you too," Tengai laughed revealing relatively sharp canines, before getting back up. She hugged them both while introducing them to Suimaru and Shiro. "Her name is Saske," Tengai said, patting the white and gray dog, who left her to check out Suimaru. "And his name is Satoshi," as she gestured to the black and brown dog who sat patiently by Tengai. Suimaru howled, outstanded by the results of the two ninken. Shiroyuki's face was filled with warmth as she petted the female ninken. Slowly stroking its hair, Shiroyuki's face had been struck a surprise. Suimaru ran over to Shiroyuki, and gave her an ongoing glare. She nodded her head, and turned to her younger sister. "I'm sorry this has happened while you're here. But it seems there is an enemy nearby. I'll handle it, but you're more than welcomed to accompany me on this exploration."' Hopping onto Suimaru's back the two took off in a near instance, it was sheer speed at its finest. "Just past the gates.. What a threatening scent!" She yelled out heading to the scent without distraction. Tengai jumped on Satoshi's back while Saske shot ahead, keeping pace with Suimaru and Shiro. Tengai and Satoshi then took off after them, closing the distance rapidly. "Don't worry, I wouldn't miss it for the world big sister," Tengai said as she caught up. "Any idea what or who the enemy could be?" she asked as they grew ever closer to the smell that had spooked Suimaru initially. Despite her benevolent demeanor, the adrenaline was starting to kick in, making her oddly excited at the prospect of confrontation against a supposed adversary. "Great, my dad and brother are rubbing off on me," Tengai groaned inwardly, though the emotion didn't last. What's My Problem Is Ours Suimaru and Shiroyuki would meet the scent in no time, and why they saw, wasn't anything to make them shake in their boots. Looking behind her, she could see Tengai right behind her, and it filled Shiroyuki with warmth. The man had the headband symbol of Kirigakure, making it obvious where he was from. Shiroyuki leaped from atop Suimaru, and began to frown. While she was completely astounded that her sister had come, there was something else riding her mind. She glanced back at her younger sister. "I'm happy she followed. But this limits exactly what I can and can't do. Damnit." She looked at Suimaru who had been showing his back teeth at the man. Shiroyuki suddenly had the look of shock on her face. "Wait, that blade. You're Kisui Ketsueki of Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen.. Tengai, I'll allow you to move first.. I'll follow behind you." Tengai jumped off of Satoshi's back, with the latter and Saske flanking her on either side. "Before we proceed, may I ask what you are doing here?" Tengai stated calmly, staring down the young ANBU swordsman. She created a cane from the ground, skillfully maneuvering it so that was pointed directly at the shinobi. While she knew he was not someone to joke about, she knew that she was more than capable of defeating him, if not "accidentally" tearing him to shreds in the process. "Leave now, and we'll forget that you decided to visit. Don't, and there will be problems," Tengai said while maintaining a neutral expression. The winds began picking up around the area, buffeting the young Kiri-nin as Tengai stared him down. Kisui stood quiet for a while, it seemed as if he had been surprised by the presence of the younger female. "I have been ordered by head of ANBU to bring this lady back to Kirigakure. My order about any others were not given, and when that happens, it usually means we get to do whatever with leftovers. Kisui held the helmet portion of his blade over his shoulder, and held the blade portion towards the ground. A devious smirk emerged onto his face. "First Gate of Opening, release." Now it was Tengai's turn to be surprised. It wasn't everyday that you see a Kiri-nin use a Konoha hallmark. But no matter, if it was what he planned on doing then she would respond accordingly, as she stared him down. She started to disappear, before being erased completely. Her ninken moved backwards and sat by Shiro as Tengai went to work, aiming several wind blades around Kisui's person as she sped around him, her grin invisible to to the eye. Tengai settled calmly over another area, her consciousness intact even while her body was non-existent. She then harnessed her winds and aimed a concentrated shot at the spot Kisui was in. Category:Great's Play of Words